Conexión
by Segreta
Summary: "El gran perro negro daba vueltas, juguetón, alrededor de los tres chicos que paseaban por el parque. Ellos bromeaban, y el perro ladraba". Una tranquila tarde de verano para los merodeadores. Y una extraña "conexión".


_**Disclaimer:** Los merodeadores no son, desgraciadamente, de mi propiedad; si lo fuesen, definitivamente no morirían tan jóvenes, y alguien se hubiese encargado de darle un puñetazo a James en absolutamente todas las escenas de los recuerdos de Snape (pero aún así le adoro, ¿eh?). Son propiedad de JK._

_Bueno, aquí un pequeño fic de los merodeadores (sí, de los cuatro, odio que se discrimine a Peter). Espero que os guste :D_

* * *

><p>El gran perro negro daba vueltas, juguetón, alrededor de los tres chicos que paseaban por el parque. Ellos bromeaban, y el perro ladraba. Casi parecía como si el animal entendiese los chistes de los jóvenes, y se uniese a las carcajadas con sus estruendosos ladridos.<p>

El trío se detuvo apenas unos segundos para que el más bajo de los tres aprovechase para atar sus zapatillas. Los otros dos conversaban tranquilamente.

Pero antes de que pudiesen evitarlo, el perro se alejó, hasta llegar a dos chicas las cuales disfrutaban de la tarde. Soltó un gran ladrido de bienvenida, provocando que una de las dos, morena y de pelo corto, se agarrase a su compañera, algo asustada. Sin embargo, la actitud juguetona de su nuevo amigo peludo acabó consiguiendo sin mucho esfuerzo que ambas se agachasen a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, dándole también palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Oh! Así que ya conocéis a Sirius…

Las chicas levantaron la cabeza. Los tres amigos se habían acercado a ellas, gracias al animal.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó la otra joven, de largos cabellos rizados y ojos verdes, ligeramente regordeta, pero muy guapa-. ¿Así te llamas?-el perro ladró con entusiasmo-. ¿Te habías escapado, Sirius?

-Una de sus grandes aficiones es conocer a chicas guapas-suspiró, falsamente apenado, el muchacho moreno-. La verdad es que es irremediable…

Las dos amigas sonrieron, halagadas por el cumplido.

-Esperamos que no haya causado ninguna molestia, ¿verdad Sirius?

Por vez primera había hablado el más alto del grupo, castaño de ojos color miel, que miraba al perro, esperando una muestra de arrepentimiento por parte del animal.

Sirius agachó la cola y las orejas, mirando fijamente con sus ojos grises al castaño. Transcurrieron pocos segundos antes de que el chico se rindiese y levantase los ojos al cielo, vencido y resignado, pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

El animal ladró, feliz por su victoria.

-Ay, es taaan mono…-comentó la morena con la voz aguda.

Su castaña amiga se dirigió al alto y, señalando al perro, le preguntó:

-Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Los tres amigos se miraron, interrogantes. Ese perro no era de nadie, ya lo habían decidido.

-¿Mío? ¿Por qué lo dices?

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Eso se nota-le explicó con paciencia-. Mi padre es veterinario, por lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver a animales y sus dueños y… No sé, hay una especie de conexión, y tú y Sirius la tenéis.

-Ah-él no supo qué responder a aquello.

-Esto… Sam…-la morena miraba nerviosamente su reloj de pulsera-. Creo que se nos hace tarde.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, pero nos marchamos. Ha sido un placer.

-Claro-el moreno se ajustó las gafas, sonriendo de forma arrebatadora-. Nos vemos, chicas.

Las jóvenes estrecharon la mano de los tres amigos, y se alejaron agitando las manos.

-¡Adiós! ¡Y adiós a ti, Sirius!

Los tres chicos y su perro se dirigieron hacia una heladería cercana, con intenciones de mitigar el calor estival.

El moreno iba de morros.

-A pesar de ser un perro, Sirius sigue ligando más que tú-soltó el bajito, divertido. El de ojos color miel y el animal corearon sus palabras con una carcajada y un ladrido.

-Muy gracioso, Colagusano. Aunque al menos yo he hablado con ellas, por lo que te supero de lejos…-Esta vez tocó sonreir ante las palabras del joven con gafas-. Y una cosa, Sirius y compañía… ¿Qué demonios es eso de "la conexión"?

-¿Eh?

El gran animal soltó un gruñido interrogante. Y si hubiese podido, seguramente se encogería de hombros como su "dueño".

Sirius no era propiedad de nadie. Pero si tenía que serlo… Nadie mejor que su amigo de sonrisa amable, que miraba a sus dos compañeros con las cejas arqueadas.

-Estáis celosos.

-¿Celosos de qué?

Amo y perro compartieron una significativa mirada.

-¿Veis? Lo habéis vuelto a hacer-el moreno parecía exasperado.

-¿Hacer el qué?-otro cruce de miradas divertidas.

-¡Eso! Miraditas y demás. Vamos, ¿qué estáis tramando?

-¿Nosotros? Nada. Sólo decía que estáis celosos por… esto.

-Un papel-el más rellenito de los cuatro no parecía muy impresionado.

-Sí. Y mira.

Los dos amigos leyeron el pequeño papel que les extendía el chico. Rezaba "Sam 7917447178". Levantaron la vista, observando al castaño y a su perro.

-Maldita "conexión".

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, yo lo he soltado. A partir de ahí que cada uno decid si eso de la "conexión" es una hiper-súper-desarrollada amistad, o hay "algo más" e_e. La verdad es que lo de Remus y Sirius es tan... no sé, fluye con tanta naturalidad, que es imposible resistirse a escribir esta tontería.<em>

_Con sinceridad, el fic era mucho más corto, pero noté que faltaba algo, que no hacía incapié en la relación de estos dos, así que ¡voilà!, un James celoso y un número de teléfono gracias a la parejita._

_Espero no haber hecho estragos con muchos OoC. La verdad es que el que más me ha asustado es Peter. Sé que ese comentario burlón hacia James no le pega mucho, pero veía a Lupin incapaz de decirlo... El único capaz es nuestro Don Juan preferido, pero tengo entendido que los perros no hablan así que..._

_¿Lo odiáis? ¿Os gusta? Cualquier cosa que se os pase por la cabeza: **¡Review!** Y en el próximo fic le daré vuestro número de teléfono al merodeador que elijáis... o a los cuatro, por qué no xD_


End file.
